The Vampire's Slave
by ForgottenFables
Summary: After Hercule smeared the Son family name into the dirt, Goku found it impossible to get his oldest son into a human school. So on suggestion from Piccolo, Gohan is going to Youki Academy. They were all so sure that Gohan could handle whatever the school could throw at him, but when a hot headed vampire bites him on the neck, will the hero of the world become a slave to his blood?


**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>Goku Son, the legendary warrior, savior of billions of lives and a soldier of the gods, had found a job that he could not accomplish. Finding a high school that would accept his oldest son, Gohan.<p>

Goku sighed as he sat on the stairs of the most resent failure, Orange Star High. He pulled down the collar on the suit his wife had had him wear to the interview so that he could breath better. He hated suits, they looked ridiculous with his wild black hair and built body, but he would have worn one every day until the end of time if it meant he could secure his sons' futures and make his wife happy.

Gohan was smart, one of the smartest people in the world. He always aced all his entrance exams, and should have gotten into any school no problem. But after Hercule had taken credit for beating Cell he had rubbed Goku's good name into the dirt and no school in the world would let in the son of the 'cowardly fake' who used 'evil tricks' to win fights. They all accused his son of cheating on his tests.

"Maybe we will just have to change Gohan's name and try to sneak him in that way." Goku mumbled as he got up. He could have just instant transmissioned his way home, but he needed time to think. So he started to flout of the ground and fly into the distance. He would hear the people he had fought so hard to protect cursing him as he flew. But being the pure person he was... he couldn't even be mad at them for it.

If they did change Gohan's name it would probably break his heart. Gohan was as humble as his father, he never believed he was above anyone else because of his Saiyan blood, or his power or smarts. But the one thing that he had always taken pride in was that he was his father's son. That his dad was a kind man that did his best to make his friends and family happy and would die to make sure that they were safe. The idea that he would have to hide who his dad was unthinkable to the fifteen year old half Saiyan. But Goku didn't see any other way.

Goku was so caught up in his thoughts that he nearly missed his friend's ki moving towards him. Goku stopped at looked over to see Piccolo coming towards him. The Namekian flew up right next to him and stopped.

"Didn't go well, huh?" Piccolo asked. The green skinned alien was well aware of Gohan's problem. He was a close family friend and Gohan's closest since childhood. Goku would have made him the godfather of his two sons if his wife, ChiChi, didn't forbid it.

"No, it didn't." Goku admitted sadly. "I can't belive that in four short years everyone stopped believing. Wild magic is becoming scarious, the old masters are going into hiding, our ways are... gone. I was once named the hope of the universe. Now I can't even get my kids into school." Goku kicked the air in frustration. "This is worse than that time ChiChi made me get a drivers license."

Piccolo was quiet for a second before pulling out a pamphlet and a letter. "Here." He said roughly as he handed them to Goku.

"What is it?" Goku asked surprised. It wasn't like the Namekian to have such things.

"It is a letter of acceptance into Youkai Academy. No human school would accept your son, so I pulled some strings and got him into a school for monsters." Piccolo said watching the other martial artist's jaw drop. "The human world doesn't realize it is a school for monsters. So hopefully all this Hercule nonsense will blow over before Gohan has to apply for college." Goku was still in shock. "I understand you might have some misgivings about sending..." The alien was interrupted when Goku pulled him into a bear hug.

"Oh, Piccolo you are the bests!" Goku shouted. What did he care if the school was supposed to be for monsters and demons. Gohan was half alien anyways and was more than capable of handling himself if they ever got out of line. "I can hardly believe this, just wait until I tell Chichi and Gohan! If you ever need anything just say the word!"

"Forget it." Piccolo said seriously but his usual scowl looked a bit like a grin. "It will be good for the kid. The school requires its students to stay in the dorms, so he can train some without worrying about getting him trouble with your wife."

"Really! Wow, thats great." Goku said. He loved his wife, every Saiyan was one hundred percent dedicated to their mate, but he did wish that she would let their oldest son train more. Goku knew that Gohan wanted to become a doctor, but fighting was in his blood. He needed to do it to stay happy. The boy had taken to sneaking of in the night in order to satisfy his need for the art. Goku and Goten knew that he did this, but they agreed never to tell ChiChi. She would have been furious if she knew.

Remembering his wife's tendency toward pan related violence Goku remembered that he had to get home. "Oh, sorry Piccolo but if I don't hurry home and hunt some dinner for the family, ChiChi will probably have my tail." Goku said grinning.

"Go, last thing we need this that banshee mutilating you." Piccolo said with a sly smile waving his friend off. Goku laughed good naturedly even though he didn't like that comment about his wife being a banshee. He put two fingers to his forehead and teleported away. Piccolo sighed. "Maybe I should have mentioned the war that was coming in the world of monsters." He mumbled but shook his head. "Gohan can handle himself... He always has."

* * *

><p>"Ok mom, I'm ready to go." Gohan said grinning his usual grin. He walked out into the family living room dressed in his new school uniform.<p>

"Oh my baby looks so handsome." ChiChi said teary eyed. Gohan's school uniform was a green blazer over a white shirt with brown was not enough room for his tail inside the slack pants so he wore it like a belt around his waste. "You're finally getting to go to school. I'm so proud of you. You're becoming a real scholar."

"Looking sharp there son." Goku said proudly.

"Uh, thanks mom, dad." Gohan said blushing a bit.

"You're going now?" Goten, Gohan's four year old little brother, asked with a loud yawn. It was still early in the morning and the sun had not come up yet.

"Yeah squirt, but don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. And all bring back stories to tell you. Ok." Gohan said ruffling his little brothers hair.

"Alright." Goten said nodding happily. He always loved story time.

"Now Gohan, remember to concentrate on your studies, and if you find a girl you like, make sure she is still pretty in her true form." ChiChi said causing her son to go scarlet.

"And if any of the monsters try to bully you just show them a little of the old ki and they should back off. If that doesn't work just take out the big guy in the group and the others will scatter." Goku said.

"Goku, our son is not going to be fighting at school!" ChiChi shouted.

Goku put up his hands in defense. "I never said to start fights, but if he does get into one he should make sure that it will be the last."

"Don't worry mom, I'm sure everything will be ok." Gohan said before grabbing his backpack and rushing out the door. The rest of his stuff had already been shipped to campus.

"Good luck sweetie!" His mother called after him. "Oh, I hope he finds a good girl while at school. I want some grandchildren and I'm not getting any younger."

"Um... ChiChi, you're only thirty three. There is no need to hurry is there?" Goku asked looking a little worried at his wife.

"Don't bring up my age Goku! I want my grandbabies." ChiChi snapped.

"I did tell you that it is a school for monsters, right?" Goku tried again.

"Species never stopped me from marrying you did it." She countered going up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Eww... kissy kissy stuff." The four year old Goten said covering his eyes with his hands. The boy's parents laughing a little at his reaction.

* * *

><p>After exiting the house Gohan ran at full speed to the bus stop and waited. The bus stop was in the middle of nowhere but that didn't surprise Gohan in the slightest. Unlike most humans he was pretty used to magic and didn't really question it.<p>

Just as the sun was rising over the mountain peaks a fog rolled in and Gohan sensed a odd ki coming towards him. The school bus looked normal enough but it was completely empty other than the bus driver. Shadows fell over the top half of the man's face and his eyes glowed red in the dark. He had a sinister grin on his face as the door opened up to let Gohan onto the bus.

"You going to Youkai?" The bus driver asked in a gruff and rather scary voice a bit of smoke exited his mouth as he talked.

"Yes sir." Gohan said all smiles and sunshine as he got on the bus and gave the drive a short bow. "Thank you for the ride, sir." He said before head to take a seat.

"Polite little kid." The driver mumbled. "Hope he makes it. His kind usually don't last." Pulling the lever to close the door he started to drive away. Coming to a tunnel that had been dug through Mt. Paozu bus pulled into it as if it was the most normal thing in the world. But the walls of the tunnel began to glow and weird shapes shifted past the windows, ghostly figures and haunting noises.

The bus driver glanced in his cabin mirror and saw the boy still smiling without a care in the world. The monster driver was starting to wonder who exactly this kid was. He didn't look like all that much. He was pretty short for a high school student at four foot seven or eight inches, his eyes and hair were pitch black but rather than giving him a hollow look like some monsters, the boy a pure air about him. And his smell, the boy smelled almost human, a bit more dirty than most that the driver had seen in the cities, but that was to be expected since he was from the country.

"Sir!?" The boy called out from the middle of the bus. He was the only one there so he wasn't worried about disturbing anyone. "What do they call this method of trave?"

The bus driver blinked his red eyes at the question. "It's a form of dimensional traveling called 'Shadow Trail'. Different shadows take on the same feelings as others during curtain days of the months and passages can be opened between them if you know how." The bus driver said. It was the first time anyone had asked him a question in all his years as a bus driver.

But the boy's eyes widened and his grin threatened to split his face. He asked question after question on the subject of this new from of travel to him; its limitations, how they discovered it, the energy need to form and close the gates. The bus driver was having difficulty keeping up with his questions.

"Kid, I don't know what kind of configuration the engine has of the top of my head. If it means that much to you look it up at your school's library." The bus driver said exhausted as they finally exited the tunnel.

"Oh, ok." Gohan said as he walked to the front of the bus to get off. "Thank you for everything, sir." He said bowing a little again and turning to get off the bus.

"Hey kid!" The bus driver shouted after he as he got off. "What's your name?"

Gohan was still grinning as he responded. "Gohan Son." The bus drivers red jewel eyes widened as his jaw dropped open slightly. Twin streams of gray mist poured out each side. "See you later, Mr. Driver." He said and started walking towards the school.

The bus driver looked after him with the shocked expression still on his face. "Son... it couldn't be." He mumbled. "Maybe I shouldn't worry about him."

* * *

><p>Gohan looked completely out of place as he walked along in the forest of dead trees and tomb stones. The boy was practically glowing with excitement as he walked along whistling a little tone as he went.<p>

Nothing fazed the small teenager. Not the die forest, or the scarecrows and jackal lanterns, or even the blood red sea. He had fought on three different worlds against all kinds of monsters and aliens and he was pretty sure he was ready for anything. After all, how scary could high school be?

But distracted by his happy day dreams he didn't notice the powerful ki flying at him at the speed of a bullet train. It wasn't until moments before he got hit that he turned to see a bicycle flying over a hill and heading right at him. Gohan was to shocked to dodge as the front wheel of the bike smashed him right in the face with enough force to knock the Saiyan boy to the ground.

By the time he regained his senses he looked around to try and figure out what was going on. "Urg." Gohan's head snapped to the noise. Lying on the ground next to an over turned bike was a girl. She was around the same hight that Gohan himself was. She had bright orange hair in pigtails and was dressed in a red school uniform top and plaid skirt.

"Are you ok?" Gohan asked as he went to check on the girl.

The girl looked up at him with green eyes that glittered in the light for a moment... until a glare covered her face. "Of course I'm not, you moron! Why didn't you get out of the way!" She shouted at him.

A female screaming at him was one of the quickest ways to confuse Gohan. Just like with him mother, Bulma, 18... or really any girl he had ever met, this girl suddenly started yelling at him when he didn't understand what he did wrong. So he started apologizing. "I'm... I'm sorry, I guess I should have been paying more attaintion." He said rubbing the back of his head and giving a Son Grin hoping it would get him out of the situation. It didn't.

The girl's glare got worse and she started getting up in his face. "Yes, you should have! And why are you grinning at me like that you creepy pe..." She stopped as they were only a few inches from each other. "That scent." She muttered leaning in closer to Gohan and licking his face. Gohan's confusion level was overflowing as the girl grabbed his shoulder.

There had been a small scrap on his cheek from were he had been hit by the bullet train bicycle that Gohan had not noticed and the scent of his blood seemed to have done something to the girl, triggering some kind of mood swing.

"Delicious." The girl murmured before shifting her head to the right and biting down on the shocked Gohan's neck.

'What do I do?' Gohan asked himself but he came up blank. His mom had given him some instruction on how to deal with girls, but none of those rules seemed to apply in his current situation. His dad would have told him to try a shoulder throw, and Piccolo would have said to take the girl's heart, literally, but Gohan was pretty sure that wasn't ok.

Moments later the girl leaned back and Gohan could just see two sharp fangs with his blood smeared red across them. She licked her lips to clean off the blood, a dreamy look in her vivid green eyes. But just like before, a switch seemed to flick in her head and she pushed Gohan away hard enough to sending him into a nearby tree knocking it down. "Do... don't think that that meant anything you hear me!" She shouted flushing a bit. "I... I had just skipped breakfast... that all!" She shouted before picking up her bike and riding away fist enough to kick up a dust storms.

As the storm passed Gohan was left in shocked horror as he reached up to his neck. There was no wound on his neck. Finding that the bite had left no mark that he could feel Gohan calmed down slightly. 'Who was that girl?' Gohan wondered as he got up out of the smashed remains of the tree he was pushed through and dusted off his uniform. 'I hope nothing like that happens again.' Gohan's thoughts paused for a second as he remembered her face so close to his. Heat ran through him and he flushed bright red. 'She was cute though.'

As Gohan walked towards his new school again, he didn't notice the two black marks appear on the side of his neck where the girl had bit him. The sign that everything had changed.

* * *

><p>After an extremely short entrance ceremony, Gohan went and found his homeroom class just like they had been instructed to. Walking through the door, Gohan looked around his new class full of hope for the year. Whatever classmates were there were already grouping together and introducing themselves. Except for one.<p>

Gohan saw her in the back corner by herself looking out the window with a disinterested look on her face. A scowl that turned back any that would think of going near her. It was the same orange haired girl form the forest. Her red clothes sticking out in the sea of green.

Gohan didn't know why he did it at the time, but he walked clear to the back of the room and put his stuff on the desk next to hers. He had been planning on sitting as close to the front of the class as possible because he wanted to be a good student, but for some reason sitting next to this hot headed girl seemed more important.

The girl turned a looked at him. "Oh, it's you." She grunted staring at him with her bright green eyes.

Gohan found it hard to look away from her. "Um... do you mind if I sit here?" He asked nervously.

The girl shrugged. "Not like I'm using it." She said and then looked away, back out the window. After a moment the girl realized that instead of sitting down Gohan was just standing there, staring at her. "What are you looking at?" She asked roughly.

"Oh... um... I'm sorry. My name's Gohan, it's nice to meet you." Gohan said since it was the first thing that came to his mind.

"I don't care what your name is, just stop staring at me." The girl said baring her fangs at the young Saiyan. Gohan winced a little at the comment.

"Well well, aren't you a feisty one." Another student said walking up behind the girl's. The guy was really tall for a freshman, already almost six feet tall, so he towered over other two. His school uniform's jacket was unbuttoned and all wrinkled and he had his hands in his pockets. His brown hair was greased back and he had multiple piercings. The boy's tong was stuck out and it was a least a foot and a half long. Gohan imagined this to be the personification of his mother's description of a hoodlum.

The discussed monster lend over her and his tong started trailing down. "You might be a bit of a midget, but your kind of cute. How about you ditch the pipsqueek here and be a real monster's girl?" The creep said smugly.

Gohan felt anger boiling up inside him. He couldn't even understand where the hatred was coming from. Usually his hate was reserved for only the worst murders and the evillest creatures. This common creep wasn't exactly a Cell or Freiza. He wasn't even a Vegeta. And yet the cold fingers of hatred ran over the usually pure boy's heart.

But before Gohan did anything the girl's hand shot up and without looking she grabbed the boy's tong and dragged him forward by it. "Don't talk to me, scum." She hissed over her shoulder. "And keep your tong to yourself. Or next time I'll tear it off."

The girl pushed the thug back causing him to stagger. The thug's expression when from pained, to shocked, to angry in a matter of seconds. "You bitch!" He started moving forward to punch the girl from behind. The orange haired girl glanced back, not even half interested and prepared to counter, but the attack never reached her.

The thugs arm stopped in mid punch. Gohan's fingers were wrapped around his wrist. "She told you to get lost." Gohan growled applying pressure on the monster's arm until he screamed. The girl was a little shocked in the sudden transformation in the boy. He had seemed unnaturally nieve and friendly before, but his warm coal eyes had gone cold as ice, and his smile was replaced with a glare. Even at his short hight he looked almost... scary. He pulled the boy forward and the girl barely saw the blur of a chop delivered to the back of the monster's neck which rendered it unconscious.

The class room was silence with shock at the sight of the small boy taking down someone who was nearly four heads taller than him.

It was only a moment before Gohan was back to his usual self. "Oh, um... woops." Gohan said rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down at his new classmate. "Good thing mom's not here..." He mumbled.

"Ha!" Gohan was shocked when the girl yelled at him. "What did you think you were doing! I had everything under control!"

"Uh... I'm sorry I wasn't thinking..." He said embarrassed as she yelled at him.

The girl scoffed and turned back to the front of the class. Gohan was started to get depressed about his mistake when she spoke up again. "I'm Kokoa." She said in an off hand manner.

A smile split open Gohan's face. "It's nice to meet you, Kokoa." He said happily.

"What ever." She scoffed.

Just then the teacher walked in and asked why there was a dead student on his floor. But upon finding out he was only unconscious Mr. Richard decided to just ignore the boy and start explaining the school rules to the group of monster students before releasing them for the day so that they could go and get settled in at their dorms.

* * *

><p>Opening up the door to his new room Gohan was a little surprised to see how normal everything was. From the outside all the building looked like haunted houses, but the insides were all clear and well lit.<p>

There were two beds so Gohan picked one and started unpacking his things. He was about half why done when the door opened and he saw a rather plan looking boy with brown hair and eyes. He seemed a little shocked to find Gohan there.

"Um... why are you in my room?" He asked a slight note of panic in his voice.

"I guess we're going to be roommates." Gohan said pointing at the other bed. Gohan could sense the older boy's ki. It was undeniably human.

"But... last semester all the rooms were singles." The boy said confused.

"Oh... sorry." Gohan said not sure what he was supposed to say. "I'm Gohan." He said getting up and offering a hand shack.

"Tsukune." The boy said hesitantly shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Gohan said with a grin. The boy seemed to be calming down a little. Gohan was pretty much at a lose for what to say next so in an attempt to keep the conversation going he said the first thing that came to mind. "So your human right? How come your at Youkai?" Tsukune paled as Gohan's sentience hit him like a brick. "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is something I wrote up in a afternoon. I thought the idea was interesting since it is popular in the DBZ fan base to think that bites on the neck seem to have some form of power over saiyans. But I couldn't think how to continue for here. Pick it up if you want it.<strong>


End file.
